familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Boggs (1796-1869)
}} John Boggs was by occupation a blacksmith and wheelwright. John Boggs at the age of 41 travelled to New South Wales with his wife and 9 surviving children aboard the "Adam Lodge" from Londonderry in Ireland in 1837. The ship left Londonderry on 29 March 1837 and arrived in Sydney on 13 July 1837. He is shown on the passenger list as John Boggs, 32, blacksmith. Details are also recorded for his wife. The 9 children were unnamed. The passage for the family was paid in a bid to bring men with trades to the colony of New South Wales. The advertisement placed by Royal Naval Surgeon Alick Osborne, as agent for the New South Wales Government, to recruit married tradesmen for the voyage offered "A Free Passage to 100 Respectable Mechanics, with their Wives and Children"...(None of whom are to exceed 30 years of age). Mechanics of sober, industrious, steady habits will be guaranteed employment at, say five shillings per day, for one year after their landing in the colony and nothing deducted on account of their passage. They will be victualled (on the voyage out) by the Government and bedding will be provided. Separate sleeping apartments will be arranged for the males and females, to prevent that indelicacy which would accrue from a promiscuous multitude of males and females sleeping in one place." The promoters were requiring 12 blacksmiths for the voyage, but managed to recruit 14 who were all accepted as they were considerably short on the other trades that they required. In the end only 63 tradesman were recruited, and then farm labourers were also accepted to bring the number of men to 84 of whom 83 were married. These 83 married couples travelled with their 209 children, 1 single male, 20 single women, 2 other unaccompanied married women, and a Presbyterian minister. Details for each family recorded on the passenger list included the names and ages of the parents, the occupation of the father, and the number of children. Children's names and ages were not recorded. On the voyage out 8 babies were born, 22 children died, and 5 adults died being 2 of the wives, the single male, and the 2 other unaccompanied married women. "Certificates from the Rectors of Parishes and other resident gentlemen relative to the character and qualification of applicants will be required, stating the names and ages of their families; and the strictest inquiry as well as personal inspections of the Agent will be necessary before the parties are received." On the terms of the advertisement John Boggs, at the age of 41 was ineligible to apply. Osborne, however, was having difficulty meeting the quota of 100 married tradesman, let alone 100 married tradesmen under the age of 30. Osborne requested several times for the 'under 30 year rule' to be varied, and on 19 January 1837 he received a reply from Lord Grey that he could vary the age by one to two years. Osbourne, who from previous experience on the "Lady McNaghton" was of the opinion that the age restrictions were not helpful and that older men would also make an excellent contribution to the colony of New South Wales, ignored the age requirements in any case. Osbourne recorded John Boggs as 32 years of age to fit within the new requirements. Having teenage children, and 9 children at that, it was obvious that John Boggs was older then 32, but a deliberate blind-eye was turned and his application was accepted. Shortly after arriving In New South Wales John's eldest surviving son, 16 year old Robert, died in Sydney in September 1837. (There is a mistake in the BDM NSW index that lists Robert's death both under the name of Robert and Richard. Robert was not a twin.) John's children were not named on the passenger list for the "Adam Lodge". Therefore the name of one of his daughters who predeceased him is unknown.